Moments
by kairoso
Summary: He was beautiful, fascinating, and more wonderful than anything else she had ever seen. Why hadn’t she realized that before? Featuring Jayfeather & Cinderheart.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Or Cinderpaw & Jaypaw. If I did, this pairing would be cannon already. D**

This isn't a one-shot. Hopefully it'll be a multi-chap story (:

CinderpawCinderheart

JaypawJayfeather

**O N E N I G H T - - - **

A cloudy sky lay above the forest. Tiny droplets of water began to fall down. The shadows of the forest stirred. The sound of paw steps echoed slightly from the wet ground, blue eyes wandering astray.

"I think we're lost," Cinderheart murmured, looking around, in hope of finding their camp. She shook her paws and ran under the shade of a tree to prevent herself from getting wet. It had been five moons since she had been recovering from falling off the tree, and injuring her leg badly.

Jayfeather's ears twitched with annoyance. "We're not lost," he snorted. How could Cinderheart be so mouse-brained sometimes? He wondered how Cinderheart could become a Warrior, and not even know how to get back to their own camp from their territory. He sniffed the air. Apparently. The scent of their trail had been washed out by the rain. They had wandered too far out in the ThunderClan territory. "I hate the rain," he grumbled, under his breath. She was right, they were lost.

Cinderheart curled her tail. "Don't tell me we're going to spend a long time here! I'm hungry," she complained and looked down to her paws.

"Well that makes two who are hungry." Jayfeather's tail lashed; it was obvious he was annoyed with Cinderheart.

There was a moment of silence and moreover of awkwardness dispatched between them as they sat next to each other, under the tree, sheltered away from the rain. Cinderheart's eyes gazed across at Jayfeather with unfamiliarity; she had never known Jayfeather really well. All she knew was that he was a bit grouchy and happened to be annoyed very easily. Her bright eyes searched for his, and their eyes met for a second, she quickly glanced away in embarrassment.

His cloudy blue eyes stared at her. Even though he couldn't _see _her, he could sense her. Jayfeather had never seen Cinderheart being so quiet. In fact, he had never really understood her, only that he and Leafpool had found out that she was a reincarnation of Cinderpelt, the former Medicine Cat, who had been praised for her enthusiastic personality and her well abilities.

In the situation, it made Cinderheart feel uneasy. She always seemed to know that there was something about Jayfeather that was different than everybody else. But what was it that made him different? And it wasn't for the fact that he was blind.

She continued to gape at him. Her blue orbs showing curiosity, and followed from the tip of his ears to his tail. She observed his moments closely and examined his dark stormy pelt. He was beautiful, fascinating, and more wonderful than anything else she had ever seen. Why hadn't she realized that before? Jayfeather was special in his own way, and every way. No, he wasn't blind. Everyone else was blind to him.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" Jayfeather lifted his head. He could feel the inquisitiveness that was rolling of her in waves.

Cinderheart shifted uneasily. "Of course not," she meowed nervously, looking away from him. "I hope this rain ends soon, I want to go back."

Jayfeather felt a surge of irritation. "Well, don't you think I want to go back too? If you hadn't been so keen on coming this far from the camp to explore, we wouldn't be here right now," he snapped and curled up into a ball. "I'm going to sleep."

- - -

"There's a stump sticking out there," Cinderheart warned Jayfeather as they started to walk back to the ThunderClan camp.

Jayfeather tripped over it as Cinderheart had told him it was there too late. "Can you warn me before I am about to stumble on it?"

"Looks like someone's in a grouchy mood this morning," Cinderheart teased, her eyes twinkling. "Maybe we'll even be able to catch some prey on the way back."

Jayfeather nodded. His stomach grumbled and he remembered that they both hadn't eaten since the last sunrise.

"Alright, watch me stalk this mouse." Cinderheart padded over to the tree, stealthily and killed a mouse with a wipe of her paw. She brought it back to Jayfeather to share it with him. "I haven't eaten for so long, this mouse smells delicious!"

It was true. Jayfeather bit down after Cinderheart had her fair share. He was too happy about finally getting a chance to eat to remind Cinderheart that he couldn't watch her stalk the mouse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Where have you two been?" Hollyfur questioned them two as they walked into camp.

"We went hunting."

Cinderheart dropped the prey in her mouth. "Look at the size of this squirrel I caught!" she purred, happy to see her friend again. "I'm going to take this to the pile, if you don't mind," she mewed and went away.

Hollyfur looked anxiously at Jayfeather. "What was that about?"

"About what?" Jayfeather licked his paws. He knew that Hollyfur wanted to know why they didn't come back for so long but he had nothing to share to her. "We got lost."

She looked at him and then decided to let it go. "I think Leafpool wants your help. I'm going to go hunting with Brackenfur and Thornclaw." She paused. "See you."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Hope you liked it. Review, please.


End file.
